


Glitter and Swords: Adora/Glimmer Drabbles

by Ggunsailor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little smut too, Brief mention of Catradora, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Glimmadora - Freeform, I like to mix my ships with fluff and smut, Kissing, Making Out, Rated G to start because they're babies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Supportive Bow (She-Ra), Supportive Princesses, Supportive Queen Angella, Supportive Sea Hawk, These two idiots are going to be the death of me, They ship these two, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropes, UST, Will eventually go up to E, mentions of abuse, some triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Drabbles of these two who have now taken over my life. Will be added as I think of them.





	1. Healing a Wound

“Ouch!”

Glimmer jumps backward with a yelp, glaring down at the plant that just nicked her thumb. “That hurt! Perfuma, why did it do that?”

The princess of flowers hides a tiny smile. “Ah, I should have warned you about that plant. It has thorns to keep predators from eating it, and over-enthusiastic princesses from picking it.”

Glimmer shoots a mock glare at Perfuma. “Gee, thanks for that.” She holds up her injured thumb as she tries to reach into her pocket. “I know I have a handkerchief somewhere…”

“You’re hurt?”

Both Perfuma and Glimmer look up to see She-Ra walk up, a look of concern on her face.

Perfuma motions to the plant. “Seems that plant didn’t exactly like Glimmer trying to pick it, so it pricked her.”

“Oh.” Before Glimmer can say anything, the warrior has gently taken her hand in hers. “Here, let me.”

Before the princess of Brightmoon can protest, She-Ra closes her eyes and lets her healing magic fix the somewhat insignificant cut. Then she bends down and kisses Glimmer’s thumb. “There? Better?”

Glimmer is thunderstruck but manages to get her brain working again and says “Yeah, that’s much better. Thanks.”

The warrior grins broadly, lowers her hand, and turns to head over to the gate of the garden.

Glimmer looks down at her thumb and then back up at the retreating She-Ra until she’s gone. Then she whirls around to see a grinning Perfuma who looks like she’s about to burst.

“…what?” she asks, blushing.

“Oh, you two are so cute!” The sprite squeals, clapping her hands together. “That was sooooo adorable!”

Glimmer looks back down at her thumb. A smile spreads across her face. “Yeah…yeah, I guess that was cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma ships them. 'Nuff said.


	2. Musings of Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I enjoyed writing this.

Adora isn’t exactly sure how they ended up like this; kissing and making out with Glimmer in the garden like her very life depended on it.

But honestly, she isn’t complaining.

When she would make out with Catra—which would happen when both were frustrated and needed to take it out with something that wasn’t fighting—the cat girl was all hard and demanding, seeming to care more about her own pleasure than anything else.

But Glimmer is different.

She reacts with the cutest little gasps and moans, especially when Adora teases her neck with little nips and bites. She loves how the princess whimpers when she lingers on a sensitive spot and rakes her hands through her hair when she sucks a bruise on said spot.

That being said, Glimmer does give as good as she gets.

She smirks as Adora shudders from nails gently scratching down her back—mindful of the almost-healed gashes—and bites her lower lip, gently pulling it between her teeth and letting go.

Adora then kisses her hard, trying to pour all her feelings into the kiss. Glimmer groans and tightens her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

Air, unfortunately, becomes an issue and they have to separate, both panting and gasping.

“You okay?” Adora asks.

Glimmer sighs and leans forward, resting her head on Adora’s shoulder. “Hmm, yeah.” She murmurs dreamily. “I’m great.”

The blonde can’t help but grin. “That good, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.”

 


	3. Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Winter is upon us and I write a drabble featuring lemonade.

Adora sits at a table in the castle's kitchen, watching as Glimmer putters around grabbing this and that. "What exactly are you making?" She asks trying not be too amused.  


The princess turns to her. "I'm glad you asked. I am gonna show you how to make my super special specialty: lemonade!"  


The former Captain raises an eyebrow. "What's lemonade?"  


"Ah, I'll show you!" Now having her ingredients, Glimmer sits down next to Adora. "First, we've got lemons, water, and sugar syrup."  


Ever with the sweet tooth, Adora reaches a finger over to the bottle only to have her hand caught by her girlfriend. "Ah, ah, ah! We have to make it first, Adora."  


"Fine. What do we do first?"  


Glimmer takes the small chef's knife and a yellow fruit. "We got to cut these in half and juice them. So get a knife and start cutting, captain!"  


Hiding a grin, Adora salutes and takes said items. "Aye aye, Your Highness."  


Once the lemons are cut, then Glimmer shows Adora how to use the juicer. Soon they have enough for the bottom of the pitcher.  


"Right, now we add the water and then the sugar syrup, some ice, stir...and done! Ta-da!"  


Adora gazes at the liquid in the pitcher. "...it kind of looks pink."  


"Well yeah, only pink lemons grow here on  Bright Moon. Can you get us some cups?"  


Adora gets up to do so only to have the cook nearby bring them some. He winks at Glimmer and walks aways.  


Amused, Adora turns to her. "You know him?"  


"Oh, yeah, he's known me since I was a kid.  I used to come down here and and ask him to give me snacks I wasn't supposed to eat, he'd trick me and give me vegetables." Glimmer takes the pitcher and pours the drinks. "There we are, one for you, and one for me."  


Adora picks up the cup and brings it to her nose. "(Sniff) Hmm. It smells good."  


"It'll taste even better."  


Adora finally takes a sip; she swallows and smacks her lips, letting the taste work.  


"Well?"  


The warrior makes a face. "It's, it's a little sour."  


"Oh, I can fix that." Glimmer takes a sip of hers, and then gently pulls Adora to her face in a kiss.  


The liquid is passed between them during the kiss and then Glimmer pulls away a little, smiling at the slightly dazed look on her girlfriend's face. "Better?"  


Adora finally smiles. "Mmm. Much sweeter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one on my phone. Go figure, huh?


	4. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, kiddos, time for some sexy stuff. Avert your eyes!

Glimmer is glad for once that Bow is at his dads' house, and that Adora pretty much went to her own room and fell asleep.

Because she wants to be alone for what she's doing right now.

She's taken off her nightgown and bra and is closing her eyes as she thinks about one thing that happened today.

After the morning training session, she had walked out into the hallway when she was suddenly stopped by Adora, looking a little...

Well, you get the idea.

She slips a hand down her stomach and past the waistband of her panties as she remembers Adora licking her lips before leaning in and kissing her. How their bodies seemed to fit together as she was pushed against a wall with Adora's leg slotted in between hers.

She's wet--incredibly so, she finds. Adora has this much of an effect on her.

She slips her fingers against her folds, spreading herself open and just gently teasing. She wants to prolong this as much as possible.

She thinks back to how Adora growled into her mouth as her fingers tangled into blonde hair, how strong calloused hands gripped her hips and encouraged a soft grinding motion on her muscled thigh.

That had been interesting, as usually, she was the one that initiated their intimacy with Adora eventually giving as much passion as she did.

So this was something. And it turned her on, like, a _lot_.

They'd had to stop as there was the sound of Angella calling for her daughter.

But she remembers the wolfish grin that was on the warrior's face as they parted, and the way she kissed her one more time before leaving her alone: warm and hungry and passionate.

Apparently, Adora gets frisky after training; she files that away for future reference.

But right now she needs to focus on herself.

She slides a finger inside her pussy as she lets her mind wander.

What would Adora be like as a lover?

They've only gone as far as second base yet that doesn't mean she can't imagine it.

She imagines messy blonde hair hanging over bare shoulders marked with muscle and scars (oh gods the thought of Adora's body drives her _wild_ ) and blue eyes shining like crystal as a hand (not hers) slides inside her heat. She can hear a husky voice whispering into her ear as she made love to her; things like _so beautiful_ and _feel how wet you are for me_ and _Glimmer I love you so much._

But then maybe Adora would be a little rough; rumbling profanities into her ear (she's learned that Adora has the mouth of an educated sailor much to her mother's chagrin) and concentrating on pleasuring her.

Sometimes Adora, when she thinks no one can hear her, will make a noise, a little grunt of satisfaction or dissatisfaction depending on what she's doing. And she could imagine hearing that as she bent down to kiss her.

Okay, she's definitely getting close to her threshold now. Her hips are moving instinctually and there's a ball of heat growing in the pit of her stomach. She just needs a little bit more...

She brings her free hand up to her left breast and cups it, thinking about when they're making out how Adora will reach up and rub her breasts through her bra, heft them in her hands and pinch her nipples through the fabric.

In her fantasy Adora bends down and sucks on her nipples, biting and sucking. She pinches her nipple herself and moans "Adora..."

Almost there...

Just a little more...

Now fantasy Adora is kissing and nipping her way down her lover's body...

Then she grins up at her, that same smile she saw earlier today...

And then...

The image of seeing those blue eyes she loves so much gleaming up at her from between her legs is what pushes her over the edge.

Her back arches up from the bed and she cries out, eyes screwed shut, sweat beading and dripping down her body. One name is on her lips.

"Adora!"

She finally comes down from her high, running her dry hand through her hair. "Think I beat my personal record," she jokes to herself.

Noticing how sticky she is, she teleports down from her bed and makes her way over to her waterfall.

' _Okay...I'm going to jump her after the next training session_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora, you better be careful or she's gonna jump ya when you're least expecting it.


	5. Healing a Wound Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awfully sappy.

Glimmer is a little mad at Adora.

Her back injuries were still bothering her, and it became obvious when Netossa had playfully whacked the soldier on the back; Adora promptly yelped in pain and fell over.

After reassuring Netossa that it was fine, Glimmer had grabbed her girlfriend and teleported to her room, dropped her off, grabbed medical supplies, and teleported back.

Adora's taken off her shirt and is standing in front of the mirror examining her back. The gashes are scabbed over but still raw red around the edges.

The princess feels a bubble of rage inside her being and she wishes, not for the last time, that she could punch Catra in the face.

And the stomach. And maybe the head.

"I'm back," she says, startling Adora.

"Oh! Uh, hey," the warrior says sheepishly.

Grim-faced, Glimmer puts the ointment and bandages down on the table.

"I'm getting a cloth from the bathroom," she announces, noting the sad look on her lover's face. She then crosses into the room and gets it.

When she comes back out, Adora is sitting on her bed looking long in the face. ' _She's so sad, and why does she have to look like that especially when she has her shirt off---no, no, bad Glimmer! You're supposed to be mad at her, not drooling at her_!'

She takes the ointment and bandages and sits down next to Adora, trying to ignore how her muscles shift as she moves.

She opens the bottle but then Adora speaks.

"You're mad at me."

It's a statement rather than a question. But...

"Yes, I am mad at you. I wish you'd told me that they were hurting again! You almost bled to death on the healer's table after the battle!" A memory of that day crosses her mind's eye--Adora pale as snow, crimson red blood seeping through the white shirt...

"I know, but they weren't really bothering me until yesterday."

"What? Yesterday?!"

' _Oops, I shouldn't have said that._ '

"Well they started aching but I didn't think about it until Netossa hit me."

Glimmer inwardly groans. "I wish you weren't so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, we're talking about you, not me!"

Adora reaches over and brushes a lock of sparkly pink hair from Glimmer's face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's an old habit I really haven't shaken. Back at the Fright Zone if you were injured, you could go to the med bay only once and then you had to deal with it on your own."

Strike wanting to punch Catra in the face, Glimmer wants to take down the whole Horde itself. "But still you--"

"I know, I know. I should have told you or Bow or someone. It won't happen again. I swear."

Glimmer finally looks up. "You swear?"

Adora takes her hand and kisses the back. "On the honor of Greyskull, I swear."

Well. You can't beat that.

Glimmer finally smiles. "Okay. Lie down on your stomach, though."

"Yes, ma'am." Adora lies down flat, crossing her arms under her chin.

Now Glimmer can stare at her a little.

Years and years of intense physical training has given her girlfriend a body most could only dream of you.

And when she turned into She-Ra, well, that was something.

She dabs the medicine onto the cloth, and then touches it to the wounds.

"Hnn!" Adora winces.

"Oh, gods, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't, it just stings a little."

"Oh. Okay, just let me know if I hurt you."

Adora turns to smile at her. "I will."

With that, Glimmer applies the medicine, careful not to press too hard. Then she starts to put on the bandages.

Her eyes catch something. 

' _Hey_...'

"What's this?" She asks, touching the old scar on the left shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, that's from when I fell off a crate playing tag."

"Playing tag gave you a scar?"

"When the corner of the crate scraped me as I fell off, yes."

"Oh." She finishes the bandaging and then notices...

"Hey, where'd you get that one?"

"Which one?"

"The x on the left side of your ribcage. It doesn't look like a regular scar."

"Ah. That's from a really hot piece of a skiff engine. I accidentally backed up into it; burned like hell."

Glimmer sees all sorts of scars on her body as she finds herself looking.

But then there's one that really catches her attention.

It looks like a...

"Adora."

"Yeah?"

"The one above your right hip. It looks like a cut."

Adora stiffens a little. "Oh. That one." She takes a deep breath. "Shadow Weaver was tearing into Catra and me one day. She--she got so upset that she...she threw a knife at Catra. I pushed her out of the way and...well you can probably guess what happened."

Glimmer's hands go to her mouth, muffling her gasp.

Adora laughs bitterly. "Yeah. The pain was so bad Catra had to help me to the med bay. The medic said I was lucky she didn't hit any internal organs. I ended up having to take out my own stitches."

There's silence. Adora frowns. "Glimmer?"

Then she feels something wet on her back--the unbandaged part--and turns to see the princess sobbing into her hands.

"Hey! Glimmer!" She sits up, wincing a little bit and takes her hands away. "Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"Because you, you," Glimmer hiccups through her tears "you went through so much pain and everything and I didn't mean to bring up bad memories and I wish I'd been there to help--" she sobs again.

Adora almost feels like crying herself but she composes herself and gently cups her lover's face. She tilts her head up and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Glimmer sniffles as Adora then bends down and kisses the tears off her cheeks.

When she pulls back, her blue eyes gaze into her own lilac. "Glimmer, it's okay. You didn't bring up a lot of bad memories. But these scars are part of my past, and I've left that behind me now." She then says "Besides, I'm more focused on my present and my future now. Do you know what that is?"

Glimmer shakes her head, and Adora, eyes soft and loving, wipes her tears away from her cheeks.

She says with a smile in her voice "My present and my future is with you."

Glimmer feels her heart melt into her chest; she grins broadly and rubs her eyes. "Man, don't say that you're gonna get me crying again."

"Crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't, ya big dummy."

"Then you'd cry again because you're happy? That's a good thing?"

"Yeah, it is." Glimmer then hugs her tight. "I love you, Adora, so much."

"I love you, too." Adora then leans forward and kisses Glimmer softly and slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr and Dreamwidth!  
> (And yeah, I don't like Shadow Weaver.)


	6. Jumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aka Glimmer is thirsty AF and a tease. Sequel to Fantasy)

Adora wipes the sweat from her face as she walks out of the training room.

She feels pretty good--"damn good" as Rogelio would have said. She did notice that Glimmer had been staring at her during training.

_'I didn't sweat that much, did I? Maybe my hair's out of place or something or--'_

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by someone grabbing her hand and pulling her behind a pillar.

Her instincts kick in and she's about to punch whoever it is when--

"Glimmer?! What, what are you--"

She's silenced by a finger to her lips. Then the princess leans up on tiptoe to peek over her shoulder, letting her sparkly hair brush up against Adora's cheek. 

_'Oh...hey, is she wearing that gardenia--what do you call it--perfume Perfuma gave her? It smells nice.'_

Satisfied, Glimmer then looks up at her girlfriend with a smile.

_'Uh-oh. I know that look.'_

"Hi," Glimmer says in a voice that almost purrs.

Adora's mouth goes dry at that. She gulps and says "Um, hi."

Glimmer smirks and runs a fingertip along her girl's collarbone. "You did good in training today," she says, eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, you did too."

"Mmm, I don't know. You're a little better at it than me," the princess murmurs, now putting her hands on her shoulders and looking up at her through her eyelashes.

Oh, boy, now the heat is building in her stomach. Doesn't Glimmer know what this does to her? "I, uh, well I've been training for most of my whole life so it comes easy."

 _'Oh, now she's putting her arms around my shoulders. Is she going to kiss me right now? When I'm.._.'

"Glimmer, I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Don't care." Glimmer then kisses her.

And goodbye, brain.

Adora groans and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Then she's pulled toward the wall and Glimmer suddenly wraps her legs around her. Using every inch of her strength, Adora holds her girlfriend tight.

At the action, Glimmer moans into her mouth; she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into Glimmer's mouth.

After a minute or two, they pull apart chests heaving. Glimmer then moves forward and kisses her girlfriend's neck, specifically the place where neck and shoulders meet.

Adora groans again, then again when Glimmer starts to suck a bruise to the surface. "G-Glim," she manages to get out.

"Yes?"

"Why are you--ah!" She yelps as Glimmer moves to the other side and bites down. "What's gotten into you?"

Pulling away, to Adora's regret, the princess says "Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you train? So full of power, so strong...I can't even get through one punching drill without staring at you."

Despite herself, Adora grins. "Well, you're welcome to look at any time."

Glimmer giggles. "Why thank you." She then leans back against the wall and tilts her head back in invitation. "Now why don't you put that mouth to better use?"

Adora does, eagerly setting her teeth into tan skin and sucking. Glimmer moans and curls her fingers into blonde hair. "Oh, Adora, so good! So, _so_ good!"

The soldier growls in response, the scent of gardenias driving her on. Only Glimmer knows this but she has a bit of a praise kink. She then bites Glimmer's earlobe and teases the nape of her neck.

"Adora, do you know how much I want you?"

"How much?" She rasps.

"So much that the other night I touched myself thinking about you. I thought about you and gods, I came so hard I thought someone would hear me, that * _you_ * would hear me."

"Oh, gods," she moans. Thinking about Glimmer touching herself is setting her on fire.

"Would you have heard me, Adora? Would you have heard me calling out your name as I thought about you..." Glimmer then lowers her voice to that register she knows drives Adora wild "...* _fucking me_ *?"

... ...* _shit_ *...

Adora almost drops her girlfriend at that but the image of her naked and gasping is doing things to her body and mind that makes her want to take Glimmer against the wall right now.

Grinning, Glimmer then places her palm against her lover's cheek and turns her to look at her. "Adora..."

"Hmmmmmm?" She whimpers.

There's a flash, and the warrior almost face-plants into the wall.

' _What huh?'_ She whirls around to see Glimmer smoothing down her clothing and patting her hair back into place.

"...what?" She grunts in confusion.

Glimmer finishes fixing herself and flashes a grin at the dumbfounded girl. "* _That_ * was for you jumping me after training the other day. Now it's your turn to be all hot and bothered," she finishes gleefully.

"...I...Glimmer, wait for a second--"

"Nope! Gotta go, Mom needs to speak to me. See ya!" Blowing a kiss, she disappears in a flash of light.

Adora is left standing there, still sweaty and still turned on beyond belief.

Finally, she takes a deep breath and then walks back to her room a little fast.

She needs a shower.

A very long, very * _cold_ * shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, when these two bang they're gonna bring the house down.


	7. Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr and then another on Discord had the absolutely brilliant headcanon of Adora giving Glimmer raspberries on her tummy. Needless to say, my muse bit.

It happened by accident.

They had been sitting on the pile of pillows under Glimmer's bed, and Glimmer had accidentally brushed Adora's stomach as she reached for something on the other side.

Adora reacted by suddenly giggling and snorting.

Glimmer's eyebrows went up. “…are you ticklish?”

“No! No, I'm not!”

An evil grin appeared on the princess' face. “Oh, reallllly?” She sing-songed, starting to reach over again.

Adora gulped. “Glimmer…”

Too late.

Glimmer attacked with a vengeance, mercilessly tickling her girlfriend.

The warrior laughed and snorted, shouted between giggles. “Haha, Glimmer, hee, s-tooop! I, ha, cut it out!”

“Nope! Not until you surrender!”

“Surrender, hee-hee, what? My, haha, dignity?!”

“Yep!”

“Never!” Adora's eyes gleamed in a sudden challenge.

_‘Uh-oh.’_

Glimmer was on her back in seconds, and now she was being tickled.

She laughed and laughed. “ ‘Dora, stop!”

“No way, not until you apologize for the tickle attack!” Adora shot back, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Haha, no!”

“C'mon, say it! Or else!”

“Or else, hee-hee, what?”

The tickling stopped and Glimmer found herself nose to nose with Adora, who now wore a soft smile.

She bent down breathing “Or else this.” Then she kissed her.

Oh. _That_.

Glimmer let out a sigh into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her. Well, she would pick kissing over tickling any day.

There was just the sounds of lips smacking and gentle sighs and moans.

Then Adora moved away from the kiss; Glimmer's disappointed whine became a whimper as her lover kissed her neck and then began to go down her body.

Her breath grew quicker as Adora got closer to her stomach, shivering as her shirt bottom was lifted up…

And a very loud, very ticklish raspberry was blown on her belly!

She burst out laughing. “Ha! Okay, I'm sorry! I give, uncle!”

Shoulders shaking with mirth, Adora grinned up at her. “Gotcha.”

“That was _soooooo_ not fair!”

Chuckling, Adora pulled Glimmer into her arms, smiling as the princess tucked her head under her chin. “All's fair in love and tickles, love.”

“Hmmph, you’re lucky you're cute. And a good kisser.”

“Love you, Glim.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to draw this now. Anyone? Please?


	8. Hot Springs Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a take two on the Mystacor hot spring date?  
> P.s. You guys wanted them to bang? They gon' bang

"Come on, come on!"

Laughing, Adora is half dragged, half running to the springs. "Glimmer, the springs are still there since the last time we were here. We can slow down."

Glimmer stops, almost causing Adora to crash into her. "Yeah, but this time we don't have to worry about Shadow Weaver messing everything up and while I love Bow to death, I'd rather not have him here."

Adora nods. "Well, I think he and Perfuma have their own date in mind. I'm happy he found someone."

"So am I. But I'd rather have you." She pulls Adora to her for a kiss.

After they part, Adora says with a grin "I'm here now. Shall we?"

Giggling, they both run to the nearest spring, the steam from the water wafting through the air and giving a mystical air to everything.

Glimmer picks one that holds two people. "Here we go!"

Adora looks around. "You sure we're alone?"

"Yep, Aunt Castaspella said that we'd be alone. Nothing to worry about!"

Adora purses her lips. "You know, it's a little weird that your aunt knows about our love life."

"Are you kidding? She's the one who was the happiest we got together. I had to convince her not to throw a ball to celebrate!"

The warrior laughs. "Any excuse for a party, huh?"

"Yep!"

Adora turns back to say something...

Only to gape as Glimmer shucks her clothes completely, leaving her nude as the day she was born.

"Uh, Glimmer? What are you," she clears her dry throat, "what are you doing?"

The princess grins. "There was a reason I wanted us to be alone. Ever heard of skinny dipping?"

Adora gulps. "Um. Yes, actually. Some of the cadets got into trouble once for swimming in the water tank."

"Were you one of them?"

"No, I--I wasn't." She's trying very hard not to drool at the sight of Glimmer's curves and dips--which she's spent many a time worshipping--until clothes are thrown at her face.

"Well don't just stand there. Get undressed, you!"

Still dumbfounded, Adora starts to strip, struggling a little at her belt buckle.

_*Splash!*_

She looks up to see Glimmer has climbed into the hot spring and ducked under the surface. She comes up with the water streaming off her gorgeous skin, clouds of steam rising from it as she brushes her hair back.

She looks over her shoulder seductively. "Well, are you coming in?" She purrs.

Almost falling over, the soldier manages to get naked. She tries not to appear too eager as she climbs in--

"Yikes! Are, are you planning to boil me like a, like a-- what was that thing we ate at Mermista's palace with butter?"

"A lobster." Glimmer hides a giggle.

"Yeah! Are you planning to cook me and eat me?"

She smirks and pushes Adora to the side of the spring making her sit down on the bottom of the spring. "Mmm, Nah, I don't think so. You look delicious enough."

The warrior finally smiles, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Actually...it's not so bad now. I'm getting used to it."

"Good," she situates herself into her girlfriend's lap. "S'nice."

"It is."

They stay there for a while, gazing up at the sky.  
"Glim?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Remember the first time we were here?"

"Yeah. I fell asleep on your shoulder."

"I keep that memory with me, to remind me of you."

"You do?"

"Yes, along with when you tackled me to keep me from getting the sword!"

"Hey, I panicked!"

Adora laughs. "I know. But...I think I fell in love with you when you took my hand and told me that you needed me."

Glimmer's heart melts. "I fell in love with you when you offered yourself to the Rebellion."

"Well, I think we can both agree that we love each other."

"Yeah." She looks up into those blue eyes she loves so much. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always." Then Adora bends down and kisses her in that way that makes her heart sing.

She kisses back just as passionately, moving to wrap her legs around her broad hips. Adora then pulls her closer if at all possible.

The kiss becomes more intense, and in the midst of all Glimmer suddenly arches when she feels calloused hands squeeze her ass.

She breaks the kiss with a gasp. "Adora!"

"Hmm?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you just gonna smirk at me or are you going to screw me?"

The warrior grins. "So pushy."

"I swear if you don't I'm going to Eep!"

Glimmer is suddenly picked up and carried to the other side of the spring. She's plunked onto the edge, her legs spread out so Adora can fit between them. The blonde then brings her chin up to press a kiss to her mouth.

When they pull apart, Adora breathes "I'll take care of you, my love."

Then she bends down and kisses her again, pulls away so she can kiss down the line of muscle that leads from her neck to her shoulder. Glimmer shudders.  
"Hnn!"

"Feels good?"

"Mmm, yeah."

A grin against her flesh, and then kisses travel down to her breasts. She reaches up and pinches her nipples.  
Then her hot, wet mouth sets upon one.

The princess gasps and tangles her fingers into blonde hair.

"Have I told you how much I love your breasts, baby?"  
Glimmer only nods, causing Adora to laugh breathlessly. She suckles and nips with her teeth.

Glimmer moans then she stops for a second.

"You said it yourself, we're all alone here. I want to hear you moan for me, gorgeous. Please."

Well, okay, then.

She tilts her head back and moans to the sky, the stars their only witness. She undoes her lover's ponytail, raking hands through golden waves.

Adora herself moans against the soft flesh, switching to the other breast. She's not ashamed to admit that Glimmer's skin is something she's become addicted to.

But she wants a better taste.  
She begins to leave kisses down her lover's stomach, dipping her tongue into her bellybutton.

"Oh, god, Adora," Glimmers gasps, heart beginning to pound.

"Let me take care of you, love."

She kisses the hair at the base of her stomach. Then lower...

The minute her mouth touches her wet pussy, Glimmers cries out, her voice high and pitched.

How in the world is she so talented with her mouth?

"...fuck, you taste so good, sweetheart." Then Adora goes at it, nipping, sucking, licking, and tasting.

Glimmer's whines and moans rise into the air along with the steam. Her hips rock back and forth as she grips the back of her lover's head to bring her closer.  
"Adora, Adora!" She chants and chants, trying to keep the pleasure going.

"Glimmer..." She brings a hand under her chin and slides two fingers in.

"AAH!" She writhes in her lover's grip. So close, she's _*so*_ close! Just a little more...  
Adora then sucks her pearl into her mouth and nibbles.

_Hard._

That does it.

She downright wails into the night, her whole body rocking up off the ledge.

She doesn't give a fucking damn if someone hears her.

She's with the woman she loves.

Her body collapses and she falls into Adora's strong, gentle arms. She pants and gasps into her shoulder, trying to get herself back under control.

Adora's hand pets her hair, whispering comforting words.

Finally, she looks up into her face. "...whoa..." she croaks.

Adora smiles. "You know, you're beautiful when you come," she says, brushing a lock of hair from Glimmer's forehead.

"You're the only one who gets to see it." She sighs, smiling into her warm shoulder.

"And I don't take it for granted." They share a tender kiss; Glimmer can taste herself on her tongue. She then growls and slides a hand to Adora's bottom and squeezes.

They part gasping.

"I think it's my turn now," she rasps, noting how Adora flushes pink from the tip of her ears to her neck.

"By all means...take your turn."

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, boy. How about that?  
> And don't worry, y'all. Adora will get her turn, just not right now.


	9. AU #1: Blind Date Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's a new chapter!  
> (Based of an idea I had a long time ago)

"So what's her name, Catra?"

The brunette leans back against the railing of the ramp. "Adora. She's been my next door neighbor since we were kids. I think you'll like her."

The pink haired girl crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "You're not trying to set me up again, are you?"

"Okay, for the record I had no idea Entrapta was gonna set your skirt on fire."

Glimmer rolls her eyes. "Yeah, just like you had no idea that Scorpia was going to break the waiter's nose when he tapped her on the shoulder."

Catra grins. "Hey, at least you got a free meal out of it."

"Whatever. But you're not setting me up?"

"Uh...maybe just a little bit?"

"Catra!"

"Look, just hang out tonight and see what happens. If it doesn't work out, then I swear on my honor that I won't set you up again."

She levels her gaze. "You swear?"

"Yes. Oh, hey, there they are!"

Glimmer turns to see Scorpia's beat up van pull up. The white blonde bodybuilder climbs out of the driver's seat, waves hello.

The passenger door opens and out steps a beautiful blonde.

Glimmer's heart does a flip.

 _Whoa_...

She's gorgeous.

Like, really, *really* gorgeous.

She's wearing a red leather jacket, dark denim jeans, and black motorcycle boots.

_Damn..._

Scorpia walks up with the other girl following behind. She pulls Catra into an embrace. "Hi, baby."

Catra hugs her back and then hugs the blonde. "Hey, Adora."

The blonde says with a grin "Hey, Catra."

The brunette then grabs Glimmer's hand and pulls her forward. "Glimmer, this is Adora, possibly one of the coolest people I know."

Adora blushes a little. "Aw, come on, I'm not that cool."

Glimmer holds out a hand to her. "Uh...hi, there."

Adora takes her hand and instead of shaking it, she brings it up to her lips and kisses it.

"Nice to meet you," she says, blue eyes gleaming brightly.

Glimmer feels her cheeks brighten. 'Oh, boy.'

"So you guys ready to go to the bar or not? It's Taco Tuesday and I'm not missing out." Scorpia's voice breaks the spell.

Adora then offers her arm. "Shall we?"

Glimmer, still a little bit surprised by the kiss, takes her offered arm with a small smile on her own face.

 _This_ would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Glimmer, you gone, honey.  
> I'll come back to this eventually but what do you think?  
> Leave me a comment below!


	10. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They better give Aimee Carrero a song in season two!  
> Based off a conversation on Discord.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh, absolutely. Do this and Glimmer will melt into your arms!"

"Well, okay."

"Of course, you still could--"

"No, I am NOT setting anything of hers on fire and if you suggest that again I'll rip your mustache off."

"...okay."

\-----

It took Glimmer a minute or two to realize that there was...

Music floating up from outside her window.

She put down her book and went over to it, opening it to show Adora standing down below. Bow was playing his violin and Sea- Hawk was plucking a lute.

Her hands were fidgety but she looked up at Glimmer...

And she began to sing.

"I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Falling for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Wait until I  
Know you better  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
Scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all  
Time just thinking  
'Bout you  
I don't what to do  
I think I'm falling for you  
I've been waiting all my  
Life and now I've found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you  
Falling for you."

Her voice was a little wavery at first, but as she gazed up at the princess her voice grew stronger and stronger until she was smiling and singing.

Glimmer felt her herself smile. Okay, this was amazing. She teleported down and stood in front of Adora who grinned and took her hands still singing.

"As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance."

She suddenly pulled Glimmer to her and then spun her around. The princess giggled, feeling even tidier than the 1st time she teleported. 

"All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence, it's just you and me  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
Scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all  
Time just thinking  
'Bout you  
I don't what to do  
I think I'm falling for you  
I've been waiting all my  
Life and now I've found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you  
Falling for you."

Adora then pulled Glimmer close, gently swaying together. Glimmer would have faced a whole crew of Horde soldiers for the look Adora gave her.

"My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out  
I've been spending all  
Time just thinking  
'Bout you  
I don't what to do  
I think I'm falling for you  
I've been waiting all my  
Life and now I've found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you!

I can't stop thinking 'bout it!  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm falling for you!"

As the song ended, Adora dipped Glimmer, grinning broadly. 

The princess found herself wrapping her arms around strong shoulders. She brought her nose to her girlfriend's and breathed "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_  dork."

They leaned forward to kiss but then they heard:

"Oh, so romantic mmph!"

Bow clapped a hand over Sea-Hawk's mouth. "Heh, sorry we'll go now." He then dragged the protesting pirate away leaving them alone. 

Adora rolled her eyes and then turned back to Glimmer. "Now where were we?"

"We were about to kiss."

"So we were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/GPCRbuL4Oh8


	11. Blind Date Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more blind date AU!

At the bar, Glimmer learns a little bit more about Adora.

She's studying history at the u, is a soccer player, and plays guitar. And she has an amazing knowledge about music.

Glimmer finds that she's also a really good listener. She finds herself talking about what's been bothering her for the past few weeks--wondering if being a dance major was a good choice, trying to live up to her mom's expectations, and coming out as gay to her family last Christmas. That had been hard.

"Have you talked to any of them since?" Adora asks as she sips her beer.

Glimmer swallows some of her vodka and cranberry juice. "Well, my aunt's pretty cool with it, so are my cousins. I've only gotten a card from my uncle but that's okay with me, he's a jerk."

"And your mom?"

She thinks for a moment. "Was surprisingly understanding. She even said that she had an inkling when I dressed up as She-Ra for Halloween."

The blonde chuckles. "My brother was the same way. He said that he had an idea when I played Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid."

"So you live with your brother?"

"Yeah, Adam. We've looked out for each other since our parents died."

There's a loud laugh from nearby and both look to see Catra straddling Scorpia's lap as she giggles into her ear while the body builder gulps down a beer.

"And, uh, you've known Catra your whole life?" Glimmer asks, an eyebrow going up.

"Yep. She was the second one I came out to."

Glimmer nods, and then says "So did she tell you that I've had...bad luck with dates?"

"She did, but then she told me about how you really like to dance and that you're also very smart." Adora places a hand on hers. "And you should know intelligence is a big turn on for me," she says with a wink.

That wink sets something ablaze in Glimmer and she feels a spark settle in her belly. Oh, man...

She downs the rest of her drink and stands up from the bar. "You play pool?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"No, but could you show me how to play?"

Those blue eyes are twinkling again as she says "Sure."

The game that follows is charged with tension Glimmer thought she wouldn't feel again. Adora flirts and teases with her, but she does it back.

Then _this_ happens.

She's trying to line up her shot with the eight ball and isn't having much luck. ' _Damn it, I hate being short_.'

"Want some help?"

Adora's voice nearly makes her jump out of her skin. She didn't even notice that she had come up behind her.

"Y-yeah, I think I can't aim it right."  
Suddenly Adora is pressed up against her, chest to back. The dancer feels her face heat up as strong hands place themselves on the hands holding the pool cue. "Here, make sure you've got your pointer finger and thumb like a hole; that way the cue can go through."

That husky voice whispering in her ear is doing things to her and sending all sorts of sexy images through her brain. She's trying not to lose her focus as Adora murmurs "Now look down the length of the cue..."

She does, and with one thrust she hits the eight ball, sending it spinning into the corner pocket.

But she ignores it as she turns to gaze into cobalt gems that have darkened.

"Bathroom?" She asks, feeling bold and daring. Adora swallows as she nods.

It's a bit of a mad stumble across the bar, nearly tripping over feet of patrons but they make it to the grimy door marked "Women".

It bangs closed behind them; Glimmer grabs the blonde and kisses her fiercely. Adora lets out a surprised groan but then responds just as passionately. She pushes Glimmer against the cracked tile and grabs her hips. Her mouth is unrelenting and vicious.

Glimmer runs her hands through golden hair, gasping and whimpering into the lip lock. She has this _need_ to just touch Adora everywhere.

A wandering hand suddenly touches her stomach and she gasps, breaking the kiss.

Adora is silent, but her eyes are full of permission, asking for something. _'Is this okay?_ ' Her gaze asks.

Glimmer wants---oh does she _want_. She nods eagerly, nearly moaning aloud at the hungry grin that appeared on her new lover's face.

The hand slips down her belly, past the waistband of her pants and underwear and right to her.

Both moan at how wet Glimmer is.

The pink haired girl gasps "Nobody's made me that wet before."

Adora beams. "I suppose I have that honor then."

They lean in to kiss again, but the door bangs open. Both jump and Glimmer finds herself wrapped tight around Adora like a vine around a tree; Adora to her credit doesn't drop her

The bartender is standing in the entrance, looking really annoyed. "Look, I'm all for getting your rocks off and such but, like, my boss has this thing about people screwing in the john. So if you guys are gonna bang, go do it somewhere else." She turns to leave but then stops and looks back.  
"Adora?"

"Uh, hey, Mermista. How's it, um, going?"

The girl rolls her eyes and closes the door.

After gathering themselves, they decide to head to Adora's place since it's the closest.

They stop to tell Catra and Scorpia that they're leaving.  
Watching them go, Scorpia says with a chuckle "Well, I have to say you were right, babe. They hit it off well."

The brunette grins at her girlfriend. "I told you they would."  
\----  
Glimmer wakes up the next morning in a bed that isn't hers, completely naked.

She almost panics until she sees the arm wrapped around her waist and the strands of blonde hair on the pillow above her.

_'Adora.'_

She reaches up and touches the bruises she has on her neck, knowing she's going to have to wear a turtleneck in the next few days. And the slight stinging on her back is evidence of the passions they shared last night; it'd hurt a little to put her shirt back on.

But it's damn worth it.

She turns in her lover's embrace and gazes at the blonde, hair having been pulled out of her ponytail during their lovemaking.

' _She's cute when she sleeps._ ' Glimmer thinks, smiling a little as she sees matching bruises on her lover's neck and collarbones.

Adora's eyelids flutter, and then they slowly open. Glimmer leans forward and pecks her on the lips.  
"Hi," she says.

Adora smiles at her and kisses her back. "Hey. Awake long?"

"Mmm-mmm. Just woke up; your bed is very comfy."

The blonde chuckles and then grows quiet. "Glimmer?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this just a...just a one-time thing?"

The dancer scoffs. "Hell, no. I'm not that kind of a girl."

"So...want to go steady?"

Glimmer can't help but giggle. She kisses Adora's cheek and lips. "God, you're a dork, but yeah, I want to."

"Me, too." The blonde then asks with a grin "So, are you hungry?"

"Duh! You made me work up an appetite."

"What's your pleasure? I've got eggs and, uh...eggs."

"Wow, what a spread."

"Hey, leave me alone, Mermista and I just haven't had a chance to go food shopping."

"Mermista? The bartender?"

"She's my roommate."

"(Giggles) Eggs are fine. I like them over easy."

"A girl after my own heart."

"Nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fiction, people seem to eat eggs after sex. Has anyone else noticed that?  
> Come say hi on Tumblr and Dreamwidth! And leave a comment down below!


	12. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Glimmer when she's sleepy is damn adorable.  
> And now it's my turn to add to the Glimmadora cuddle fics.

"Adora?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Hmm, wha? Wha sit?" The blonde blinks owlishly. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No, just wondering if you're awake."

Adora yawns. "I am now." She turns to face Glimmer. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Mmm-mmm."

The soldier chuckles and holds her arms out. "C'mere, beautiful."

Glimmer eagerly throws herself into her girlfriend's arms, burying her face into the crook of Adora's neck and wrapping herself close.

Adora can't help but laugh. "Wow, somebody's cuddly."

"Mmmmmmmm."

Adora chuckles. "What's up?"

Glimmer is quiet, and then says in a soft voice "I had a bad dream. You were gone and I--I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere." There is now a trace of tears in her voice.

The soldier pulls Glimmer closer. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, Glimmer."

"You promise?"

Adora remembers when someone else asked her that; she hadn't been able to hold to it...

But she'd be damned if she didn't keep this one.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this wasn't supposed to be sad, but whoops. ^^;  
> Say hello on Tumblr and Dreamwidth or down below!


	13. "Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based off a conversation from a Korrasami server. But I had an epiphany last night and...well, here it is.

Bow is the first one to notice.

Adora seems to be trying not to sit upright in the chair as she leans against it. Everytime her back touches it, she lets out an " _ow"_ as it happens, wincing.

He wonders if the scratches from the Girl-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (his own personal touch for the Horde cat girl) are still bothering her.

' _Hold on,'_ he thinks, ' _that was three months ago, they still wouldn't be trouble. Unless...'_

"Hey, Adora?"

The soldier looks up from her fidgeting. "What's up, Bow?"

"You look a little uncomfortable there. Are you okay?"

"Uncomfort--oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Adora grins a little too strained. "Just, um, fell into a thorn bush this morning during morning training."

The archer crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow. "Must have been a pretty feisty thorn bush."

"Yep! Yep, it sure was."

He decides to ignore it and goes back to reading the report, not noticing that Adora is now sitting a little better, but is lost in thought.

The warrior can't help but think to herself ' _Yeah...yeah, definitely was feisty'_ as a small grin appears on her face...

(Last night)

"Adora! _Faster_!"

The blonde groans into a bare shoulder as her fingers thrust harder and harder into the princess. The stifling atmosphere of the room causes sweat to bead on her back and drip down into the numerous scratches left by Glimmer's enthusiastic grip, making them sting with the salt.

But she pushes it to the back of her mind as she finger-fucks her lover; the purple-pink haired girl moans and gasps, raking her nails down Adora's back. "God,  _fuck,_ feels so good!" She groans.

"You like that, baby?" Adora growls into a pierced ear. "You like it when I finger you so hard?"

"Yeah, but I'd like it better if you'd go-- _oh fuck me--_ faster!"

"I'm working with what I got here," the warrior says, grinning.

Glimmer groans in frustration and suddenly flips them over so now  _she's_ on top, sliding her lover's fingers out of her and now grinding her dripping core against Adora's. "Gods,  _yes!"_ She cries out, throwing her head back in passion.

Adora moans herself and brings her hands to grip Glimmer's hips and bring her closer. "Oh, fuck, just like that, beautiful. Just like  _that, shit!"_

_"_ Such a mouth," the princess teases, her bangs clinging to her forehead as she smirks down at her lover.

"You love it."

"I do, but right now I want you to put it to better use." She bares her neck and Adora, resistant to the temptation to mark that pretty tanned skin, surges up and bites down hard, sucking to bring a purple bruise on her flesh. 

That brings them both over the edge, completely lost in the moment and in each other as they fall over together...

(Back to the present)

Bow looks up as now Glimmer comes walking into the room. She seems to be a little stiff and...

Was it his imagination or was she trying to lift up the collar of her cloak to cover her neck?

Hiding a grin behind the paper as she sits down on his other side, he says "Hey, Glim! What happened to your neck there?"

"Huh? Oh, the bruise! I, uh, I was, er, sleepwalking and, I, I bumped into the doorknob. Yeah, that's what happened!"

"Mmm-hmm," he says, going back to the paper in front of him and turns a page. "Man, both you and Adora are pretty banged up this morning; you with a doorknob and her with a thorn bush--it's a wonder you two are still in one piece."

Inwardly he's cackling like crazy as the two of his best friends look behind his back and share a sheepish look.

' _Man, you two are so gay for each other. But I'm happy for you.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (later)  
> Angella: Darling, what is that on your neck?  
> Glimmer: Doorknob bruise!  
> Angella: (smiles knowingly) Ah. I recall your father having those.  
> Glimmer: OH MY GOD MOM I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT  
> \--  
> Don't forget to say hi. I like it when people say hi!


	14. Recharge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on kiose's lovely fanart!
> 
> https://kiose.tumblr.com/post/181090050830/recharge

Adora sits on her bed, studying the stuffed animal Bow had given her as a result of their morning errand. She wonders why it's so small when she hears her door open.

She looks up to see Glimmer walking in, looking like death warmed over.

"Ugh. I need to recharge," the princess groans.

Adora is about to suggest that she go find her mother when Glimmer suddenly steps forward and grabs her shirt, burying her face into her neck.

"Uh, Glimmer?" The soldier asks, noting the weight of her girlfriend in her lap.

The princess adjusts herself so that way she sits more comfortably on Adora's lap. "Shhhhh. Re-charging already in progress," she grumbles, moving in closer.

...man, her girlfriend is too cute sometimes. She chuckles, puts aside the stuffed animal and wraps her arms around Glimmer's waist.

"Feel better?" She asks.

"Mmm-hmm." Her girlfriend buries her face tighter. "Much."

Adora smiles and holds her close. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to say hi!


	15. Kiss the Girl (TLM AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss the Girl!

Finally they were on a boat ride in a lagoon. Bow and Sea Hawk were nearby and watching.

The crab hissed "Hey, move your big feathers, Hawk! I can't see anything!"

But the bearded seagull wasn't listening as he bemoaned "Nothing is happening at all! We only have one day left and that girl hasn't puckered up once!" He tapped his beak in thought and then said "All right! This calls for some vocal romantic stimulation!"

Before Bow could say anything, Sea Hawk flew up to the branch of a nearby tree, cleared his throat and began to warble.

Off-key. Very loud. 

As they floated under his tree branch, Adora winced and commented "Oh, boy. Someone should find that poor creature and do something."

Glimmer grinned sheepishly and then looked daggers at the bird; he gave her a thumbs up and she face-palmed. 

Bow groaned and dove down to grab a cattail. "You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

He surfaced and got the attention of some other fish and fowl. "First we have to create...the mood. Percussion!"

Soon they were playing music; the crab grinned, leaped up on to a red and began to sing as the dinghy came by.

" _There ya see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna_  
_Kiss the girl!"_

Adora whirled around. "Did you hear that?"  
Glimmer shook her head no.

" _Yes you want her_  
_Look at her_  
_You know you do_  
_Possible she wants you, too_  
_There is one way to ask her!_  
_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and_  
_Kiss the girl_!"

As Bow continued to work his magic, the blonde turned back to her. "You know, I do feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess." She sat back and thought. "Is it...Mildred?"

Glimmer made a face and Adora laughed. "All right, no. How about Aimee? Karen?"

Bow jumped up onto the boat and said "Glimmer. Her name is Glimmer."

Adora looked around, murmuring "Glimmer?"

The purple and pink haired girl suddenly  nodded and grabbed her hand. Adora turned.

"Oh, Glimmer?" She thought for a moment. "Well that's really pretty. Okay, Glimmer."

Bow grinned and began singing again.

" _Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Girl you better do it soon!_  
_No time will be better!_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until ya kiss the girl_!"

Soon the whole lagoon life was singing and dancing along.

Adora found herself swayed by the words of the song (even though she had no idea where the singing was coming from). She gazed at Glimmer as the girl smiled at her.

She began to lean forward.

Glimmer felt her heart begin to pound as the blonde drew close, her eyes closing.

Bow in his excitement grabbed Sea Hawk and shook him. "They're gonna kiss!"

But as they drew so close their lips were touching...

* _Splash_!*

The boat tipped and sent the two girls into the water!

Bow groaned and clapped a claw to his forehead as Sea Hawk fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice that I slyly put in a reference to the voice cast?  
> Don't forget to say hi!


	16. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but these are the beginnings of drabbles and...

The first time Glimmer and Adora kiss, it's something.

Something powerful and strong and pure and _good_.

So strong that when it ends and Adora reluctantly pulls away, Glimmer's eyes are still closed.

"Glimmer?" The blonde asks, nervous.

Glimmer finally opens her eyes; they shimmer so brightly that Adora briefly wonders if the stars took residence there.

"That was...wonderful."

Adora suddenly grins, preening a little. "Thanks."

The princess giggles and then pulls the soldier into her arms. "But I think you need more practice."

"Well, I'd probably need a partner to practice with."

"Allow me to offer my services, then."

\----

It's hot and dark and quiet.

A little _too_ quiet in Glimmer's opinion.

But right now she doesn't care as Adora's pinned her to the corner of the wall and kissing her like her life depends on it.

She moans softly into the lip lock as a calloused hand slides through her hair.

They pull apart after air becoming important. Darkened blue orbs gaze into lilac pearls equally dark.

If someone came around the corner right now, they'd get a blast of purple light to the face.

\----

Glimmer sighs and sits dramatically into Adora's lap. "Life is soooooo _unfair_!" She laments.

Unfazed, Adora puts down the sword of Greyskull and wraps her hands around her lover's middle.

"Why is it unfair?" She asks, pressing a slight kiss to tan skin.

"Can't I just be annoyed with life in general?" She asks, turning to look at Adora's amused smile. "Do I have to have a reason?"

"I suppose so." She kisses the corner of her mouth, making it go up in a smile. "At least I can kiss it better."

"Hmm." She kisses her properly. "Guess it doesn't suck _that_ much."

\----

Adora gently takes Glimmer's hand, pulling off the glove. Once it's off, she then brings it to her lips and kisses her pointer finger...

Then her middle finger...

Her ring finger...

Her pinky...

Followed by her thumb, her palm, her knuckles and her fingertips.

Glimmer swallows, eyes following her.

When she's paid attention to the other hand, the warrior laces their fingers together.

In a soft voice she says "your hands are beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it.  
> Say hi on Tumblr and Dreamwidth!


	17. As The World Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, we _all_ want to see Adora in a suit.

“Another ball?” Adora asks, blonde brow going up.

“Yep!” Bow says, kicking his feet. “This time it’s for the celebration of spring! Don’t worry, there’s not as much crazy etiquette as Princess Prom, but it’s a cool event.”

Adora sits back. “It does sound nice.”

“Oh, did I mention that it’s Glimmer’s favorite celebration?”

She sits up. “It is?”

The archer has to grin to himself. ‘ _Knew that would work’._ “Yeah! She loves it more than her birthday.”

The soldier looks thoughtful. After a minute, she says to Bow “I want to do something special for her. The last ball we were at didn’t go well.”

“If you mean by me and Glimmer getting kidnapped, then yes it didn’t, ow!” He yelps as Adora whacks him on the shoulder.

“Precisely; I’d rather associate good memories with this. So…where should I start?”

“Hmm.” He brings his hand to his chin in thought. “Well, are you going to wear a dress again?”

“Uh…no.”

“No?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I like the one that Glimmer chose for me, but I really want to do something different.”

He thinks again. Then he brightens. “Aha!”

“Aha, what?”

“We’re gonna need some extra support!” He leaps up and grabs Adora. “Come on!”

She’s yanked along. “Whoa! Where are we going?”

“We’re gonna go talk to Spinnerella and Netossa!”

\----

Glimmer looks at herself in the mirror. Her dress is a little different than what she usually wears, but she likes it. It’s a pale yellow color with a mini-skirt bottom and a sweetheart neckline. A line of yellow sequins goes along the top.

“Hopefully Adora will like it, too,” she says, fixing the rose barrette into her hair.

Come to think of it…she wonders what Adora’s outfit looks like. When she’d asked her girlfriend, the blonde would blush, say “You’ll find out at the ball” and then switch to a different subject.

She wants this ball to be her and Adora’s official debut. Only a few people know she and Adora are together: Bow, her mom, and the Alliance, oh and her aunt.

But she wants people to know about them, to know they’re in love and together.

She does one final turn. “Yep! I look super cute! Let’s go wow our girlfriend!”

She teleports to the main hall entrance. The guard jumps. “Oh! Princess!”

“Hey, Zarya. Didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“Oh, no, it’s quite alright. Shall I announce you?”

“If you please.”

The guard smiles a little, then opens the door. “Announcing her Royal Highness, Princess Glimmer!”

The girl grins at her and then walks in.

‘ _Wow! There’s a lot of people here tonight!’_

She makes her way to her mother’s throne and dips a deep curtsey. “Your Majesty.”

Angella nods and smiles. Then she motions to Glimmer to stand next to her throne. As Glimmer does, she whispers “You look beautiful, darling.”

“Thanks, Mom. Have you seen Adora?”

“No, not yet. I imagine she’s with Bow somewhere.”

“Announcing Master Bow!”

In walks the archer, wearing a blue tuxedo with tails. He makes his way to the throne and bows. “Your Majesty, Glimmer. May I say that you both look beautiful tonight?”

The queen grins. “Thank you, Bow.”

Glimmer hugs her friend. “You look really great, Bow!”

“So do you! That dress is really cute.”

“All right, enough small talk, where’s my girlfriend?”

“Oh, she’ll be here.” He grins. “And I think she’s gonna knock your socks off.”

Glimmer glares at him. “Knock my socks off? Okay, what did you do?”

He holds up his hands in entreaty. “Hey, hey, don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Announcing Lady Adora!”

There’s a gathered gasp from all. Even Angella sits up in wonder.

Bow smirks and turns to the doors. “Right on schedule.”

Glimmer is gobsmacked.

Adora looks…

Looks…

_Amazing._

The suit looks amazing. It’s a dark red color offset with a white button-up shirt, a pair of trousers to match showing off her girlfriend’s form with brightly polished black loafers. A light pink ascot brings out the necklace around her neck. The Sword of Power sits comfortably in a scabbard on her right hip. Her blonde hair is done up not in her usual ponytail but in an elegant braid with a familiar looking gold hairpin.

She strides into the ballroom with an air of confidence, making all look at her.

Glimmer’s heart pounds, especially when their eyes meet; Adora lights up with a smile and she walks a little faster toward the throne.

When she comes in front of the throne she bends down on one knee, a fist on her shoulder. Angella places her hand in hers and Adora kisses it.

Then she looks over at Glimmer, who is staring. She stands up, walks over and kneels in front of Glimmer. “Your Highness,” she says, grinning up at her.

Glimmer finally closes her mouth with a click and holds out her hand to Adora, who kisses it. “I…wow…” she says.

“Glimmer, I believe you start the first dance?” Her mother’s voice brings her out of her stupor. She looks over at her mother who smiles encouragingly; Bows beams excitedly.

“May I have this dance, Princess?”

She nods, taking Adora’s hand.

They go into the center of the ballroom. Glimmer dips a curtsey and Adora bows.

The music that plays is a waltz. As they dance, many other couples make their way onto the dance floor—Bow and Perfuma, Sea Hawk and Mermista, Netossa and Spinnerella.

As they dance, Glimmer says “So this is what you said I’d find out at the ball about?”

Adora grins broadly. “Did I surprise you?”

“Yes. Gods you look amazing in a suit. You should wear them more often.”

The blonde takes her hand and spins her out, bringing her back. “Netossa actually made it for me, but Bow and I made the design.”

“It’s great,” the princess sighs happily, laying her head on Adora’s shoulder.

“Glimmer?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you so much. More than anyone else.”

She looks up into Adora’s smiling features. Those eyes are so beautiful, she could just _sink_ into them.

“I love you too.” She reaches up on her tiptoes and kisses the soldier, not caring if anyone stares.

They part after a few minutes. Adora then says softly “So now you associate balls with good memories?”

“Yeah---wait, was that one reason why you dressed up?”

“Heh, one reason. The other was to see your eyes pop out of your head.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes and whacks her lightly on the shoulder. “You’re a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

“You are…” She lays her head on Adora’s shoulder again.

And the world just falls away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to say hi!  
> And hey, I have a She-Ra server.  
> https://discord.gg/5GdfjDx  
> \-----  
>  _As the world falls down_  
>  Falling  
> Falling  
> Falling in love  
> As the world falls down...


	18. Fix Her Up (Mechanic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grease monkey Adora? Why not?

Glimmer wants this day to end so much.

She should have known when she started her car this morning that something was wrong with her baby. It had made a weird noise but then started normally.

It wasn't until after class that it stopped in the street. It came to a grinding halt with a ' _clunk_ '.

_'Why me? Is the universe deciding that it's going to fuck with Glimmer today?'_

She's been sitting in the driver seat for at least 20 minutes, banging her forehead on the steering wheel. She doesn't even realize she's in front of a building.

The sound of machinery snaps her out of it, and she looks up to see a white sign with red letters declaring:  
***Horde Auto Repair. You break it, we fix it!***

_'...wow. Is this serendipity or what?'_

She gets out of her car, quickly grabbing her purse and backpack and locking the doors. She then walks to an open bay.

Two pairs of legs, one large and one big, are sticking out from under a 64 Mustang. She clears her throat and says "Excuse me?"

The person belonging to the bigger pair slides out. A shock of white blonde hair and brown eyes are attached. "Hello! Welcome to Horde Auto Repair! How can we help you?" She chirps.

"Um, my, uh, car is not working." Glimmer points to where the Bug sits outside.

"Ooh, wow! I haven't seen a Bug in a while!" The woman clad in a red mechanic's uniform stands up, and Glimmer realizes _'Oh boy she's tall.'_

The second person slides out. She's about Glimmer's height with messy brown hair and one gold eye, one blue eye. "Huh, that's one of the older ones. What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm here."

The girl smirks. "Well, you've come to the right place. I'm Catra, this is Scorpia."

"Hi!"

The purple and pink haired girl nods. "So what can you do?"

"Scorpia, get Rogelio to help you bring it in. Bay 6 is empty." As Scorpia scurries away, Catra motions for Glimmer to follow her. "So you have your registration papers and shit?"

"Uh-huh."

"All right. Just a second." Catra cups her hands around her mouth and yells "Entrapta!"

"Yeah!" Comes a voice from...somewhere.

"We got a goose egg coming in! Who's available?!"

"Let me see...Adora in Bay 4!"

"Thanks!" Catra then motions to Glimmer. "Follow me."

She walks a little uneasily behind her to where a cherry red El Dorado has its hood open. Leaning into the engine is another mechanic in a red jumpsuit.

The sleeves are tied around their waist...

Showing off a rather nice-looking butt.

"Hey, Adora."

The person looks up...

_'Holy fuck...'_

Blonde hair and blue eyes the color or the ocean gaze at her. The white tshirt she's wearing is damp with sweat showing off a muscled torso. She's got her hair pulled into a ponytail but small wisps of it are draped around her forehead.

"Hey, Catra." The woman stands up. "What's up?"

Catra thumbs behind her. "Sparkles's car here is kaput. Scorpia and Rogelio are bringing it in to Bay 6. Wanna take a look?"

_'Sparkles? What the hell?'_

Adora flashes a grin. "Yeah, sure." She puts down her wrench, close the hood of the car, and wipes her hands with a rag. As Catra walks back toward the Mustang, Adora holds out her hand. "Adora. Nice to meet you."

Glimmer takes her outstretched hand and shakes it, surprised at finding it smooth. "I'm uh, I'm Glimmer, not Sparkles."

Adora laughs prettily, making her heart ping. "Ah, she does that. Calls me Blondie most of the time. All right, let's go take a look."

A few minutes later, Adora is now under the car, having checked the engine topside and looking in the undercarriage. Glimmer is trying very hard not to stare at the muscled stomach that's revealed itself as the shirt rides up. Whoa...those abs...

"Aha! Here's the problem!"

"What?"

Adora crawls out and says "Your battery is cooking the carburetor in its acid."

"Is, is that bad?"

"No, we found it before it got worse. We can replace both."

"Oh, good. I'd really hate not to have to buy a new car."

The blonde winks. "I won't let it come to that."

"G-great. Uh, so how much?"

"We'll have to talk to Entrapta about that; she handles the books."

A few minutes later, Glimmer is signing the paperwork, having paid.

The lilac haired girl with enormous pigtails scans the form. "Okay, all looks good. Your car's all good to go." She motions to Adora with a beam. "Especially if Adora's taking care of it."

"Aw, come on, Trap," the blonde says blushing, causing Glimmer to squeal inwardly.

"Hey, we've haven't had a dissatisfied customer yet. Thanks for coming by!"

As they walk out of the office, Glimmer pulls out her cell. She sees she missed a call from Bow and from her mom. "Aw, man," she mutters.

"Need to make a call?"

"Yeah, one second."

She steps outside and calls her mom first.  She explains what happened and that she would call Bow for a ride. She hangs up and dials him up.

"This is Bow."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi, me! Where you at?"

"At the auto repair shop on Union. Horde Auto."

"Oh, yeah, I know that place! They fixed Pop's Corolla."

"I just dropped off my car there. Can you come get me?"

There's a pause. "That's one reason why I was calling you."

"What?"

"I'm still stuck on campus."

"Huh? Why?"

"Kyle got hurt on the obstacle course again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I'm at the infirmary with him until his roommates come get him."

Well, be it far from her to let him not help. "Okay. I'll call an Uber or something."

"Let me know when you get home, babe."

"Will do. Bye." She hangs up and groans out loud.

"Is everything okay?"

She jumps and turns.

Adora is still standing there, looking concerned.

"Yes, it's fine. My BFF can't pick me up because of medic training."

"Oh, I see. Do you need a ride?"

She cocks her head. "Are you offering?"

"Sure. My shift ends in," she looks at her watch, "three minutes, if you don't mind waiting while we get your car settled."

_'Hmm...get in a smelly Uber car or get a ride from the really cute mechanic?'_

Glimmer grins. "Yeah, okay."

Adora brightens."Awesome! Give me a few and we'll head out." She jogs back into the shop.

_'Huh...this may be a good thing after all.'_

\----

Adora's car is something Glimmer wasn't expecting.

It's a classic: a 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle.

"Wow! This is your car?"

"Yep. She's my baby." Adora goes over to the passenger door and opens it. "Milady, your chariot."

Rolling her eyes, Glimmer slips in.

Adora climbs in to the driver's seat, starts the engine, and pulls out into the street.

As they drive, Glimmer asks "Are you from here?"

"Nah. I moved here a while ago with Catra and Scorpia. We opened the shop after we had some money saved up from our old shop."

Glimmer nods. "So you're college graduates?"

Adora smiles. "Almost; the three of us are at night school, Entrapta is in engineering school, and Rogelio and Lonnie are in high school."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Art, actually." She grins at her. "I work in different mediums."

She laughs. "An artist *and* a mechanic? I'm surprised no guy's snapped you up yet."

She then claps a hand to her mouth. _'Oh, crap, why did I say that out loud? Good job, Glimmer, now she thinks you're weird.'_

But the mechanic is smirking at her. "Well, it's more like no *woman* has snapped me up yet," she finishes with a wink.

 _'...oh. Oh!'_ "You're," she clears her throat, "you're gay?"

"Card carrying lesbian since high school."

Now she sees the rainbow flag tattooed on her right hand, along with another tat on her forearm.

"Is that Castle Greyskull from He-Man?"

"Good eye. Most people think it's a basic fantasy castle." Adora then says with a smile "Catra has Battle Cat on her back."

Glimmer giggles. "I wish I had a tattoo."

They chat about their friends, their school life, and everything else until Glimmer realizes that they're in front of her apartment complex.

She turns to Adora. "Well, here we are. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome. It's not often I get to take the pretty customers home," the blonde says.

Glimmer blushes and busies herself with her purse. "Um, uh, let me at least give you some gas money."

A hand touches hers. "I'd rather have something else, if that's all right with you."

She looks up into deep blue eyes. "...oh...ok."

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Our band is playing at the Bright Moon Bar. And the owner said I could bring a VIP. So what do you say?"

"Okay. Yeah, okay, sure. I'd love to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more of this AU? You bet your ass there will  
> And don't forget to say hi!


	19. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based off that _one_ clip. Yeah, y'all know which one I'm talking about. 😏

Glimmer has never really been fond of her name.

She knows it's the one her parents picked, but sometimes people say it wrong like "Shimmer" or "Flimmer" or First Ones forbid, "Glinner".

Now...

Well, she loves how Adora says her name.

A moment that stands out to her is when she had in a trembling voice asked the warrior if she knew who she was.

And Adora said it in such a warm and gentle tone that it thrilled her to the core.

She loves it how Adora will say her name when she's excited about something she learned that day ("Glimmer, did you know that blue and red make purple? That's amazing!") or when she's triumphant and pulls her into a hug ("We did it, Glimmer!").

She also loves it when Adora holds her in her arms and comforts her ("Glimmer, it'll be okay").

But she really, * _really_ * loves it when Adora says her name when they're alone.

She says it with such reverence and passion that it makes her shudder.

Right now they're sitting in Adora's room and on the bed. Adora has her shirt and pants off and is kissing her, hands maneuvering to remove Glimmer's top.

Once it's off, her hands are massaging her breasts, warm and pliable in her touch.

Glimmer moans and bites her lip. But then she has an idea.

"Adora?"

"Hmm?"

"Can, can you stop for a moment?"

The blonde pulls away in a bit of panic. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" She asks.

"Oh, no, sweetie, you didn't." Glimmer has to make sure not to squeal at her girlfriend's adorableness.

"Oh. Good. What's up?"

"I...I was wondering...would you say my name?"

Adora quirks a brow. "Your name?"

"Yeah. I, uh..." the princess scratches the back of her neck as she blushes. "...I really like hearing you say it."

The soldier thinks. Then she grins in that way that makes Glimmer's heart skip a beat. "You like hearing me say it out loud?"

"Yes."

The blonde grins again and pulls her closer on her lap, close enough that their bellies are flush against the other. "...Glimmer."

Oh, my...

"A--again. Say it again."

Adora leans forward and whispers it into her ear. "Glimmer." She punctuates this with a nip to her earlobe.

"Ah!" Glimmer moans and clutches Adora tightly. "Again!"

"Glimmer." She kisses under her ear. "Glimmer." She trails kisses across her collarbone. "I love you. I love you so much."

_Oh._

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, help._

She's not expecting that; along with that beautiful voice, the kisses are melting her, so much so that...

Oh, no, she's soaking through her skirt onto Adora's leg.

' _Aw, damn it, why_?'

Adora suddenly chuckles. "Enjoying yourself?" She asks, pulling back to grin a little.

"Um...maybe. Your voice does something to me."

"Mmm, I can tell." She places a hand on her hips. "I've an idea," she says moving the hand to the small of her back. "Ride my leg until you come."

"Huh? What, but it--"

Blue eyes have darkened to cobalt. "I'll make it worth your while," she says in a low raspy tone.

"...okay."

Adora smiles and gently kisses her properly. "We can always come back to a kiss, darling. You told me that a long time ago."

Glimmer smiles back. "I remember."

She then adjusts herself and---

Both moan at the same time; Glimmer from just how that hard muscled thigh feels against her center and Adora from how wet she is.

Then she starts to move her hips in tiny little circles, gasping at the slick and heat.

Adora then tilts her chin and kisses her jaw. "You feel so good, baby," she says, her voice in that perfect register. "So, so wet and hot."

Oh, by the First Ones, it should be illegal to have a voice _that_ sexy! She moans and grinds a little more.

"Your hips are shaking so much, Glimmer." A nip to her jaw. "I love how you react to me, to my mouth," a gentle scratch down her back, "to my touch..."

Then her lips are back at her ear. "... _to my voice_."

"Aaahn!" She whimpers, clutching her tighter. "Adora, m-more!"

Adora grins. She then speaks "But I love your voice, too."

Glimmer grinds harder, now angling herself to hit her button against her lover's hip. ' _Gods, feel so good_!'

"A-Adora, I, I!"

"I love hearing you speak at meetings. You're so forceful and determined to have everyone listen to you." Adora nips along her neck, leaving tiny marks.

"Then when you're telling me about how the world works, how you get really excited when you talk about stuff you like. You get so happy it makes me smile."

Then Adora pulls away, an ever so sexy grin on her face. "But I love when we're alone, just you and me. You make such cute noises."

She slides a hand down and squeezes her breast. "And your voice is gorgeous."

"Mmmmmmm!"

Adora kisses her again, stealing her breath away. She breathes against her mouth "...sing for me, love. Let me hear you...". This is punctuated with a low growl and a nip of her bottom lip.

That sends Glimmer over the edge. She practically howls her delight, gushing all over Adora's leg.

She slumps into her arms, gasping and panting.

"...you okay?"

"Okay?" She looks up at Adora dumbfounded. "Okay? Adora, I just came from hearing your voice! Of course I am!"

The blonde smiles sheepishly, a huge contrast to her smirk from earlier.  "Good."

Glimmer can't help but squeal and tackle Adora to the bed. "Gods you're so cute!"

Adora laughs and hugs her back. "So are you, Glim."

Then the princess now moves to slightly hover over her. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too."

And they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aimee Carrero could read the instructions for mixing cement and it'd be hot AF.  
> As always, don't forget to say hi. I like it when people say hi!


	20. Fix Her Up (Mechanic AU) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of the Mechanic AU!  
> The song is Haven't Had Enough by Mariannas Trench.

On that Saturday, Glimmer finds herself heading with Bow, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Perfuma to her "date".

They manage to find Bright Moon Bar, mostly because it's the only gay bar in town.

The line is out the door, but the minute the bouncer sees Glimmer she immediately lets her in--as well as everyone else.

"Boy, being a VIP sure comes in handy," Bow quips.

Glimmer isn't really listening as she looks around at all the people in the bar, laughing and dancing and drinking. She looks for a flash of blonde hair and Castle Greyskull.

And she sees it: Adora leaning against the oak bar and taking pulls from a beer bottle.

Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail once again but instead of the red mechanic uniform she has a white tshirt with a pair of blue denim jeans. They're accentuated by a pair of lace up boots (with rainbow laces because why not) and a leather vest with buttons.

Her eyes catch Glimmer and she brightens. Finishing the bottle in one gulp, she clunks it down on the bar and walks over to her. "Hey! You made it!" She says, grinning broadly.

Glimmer finds herself grinning back. "Wouldn't miss it!" She then turns to her other friends. "Right, this is Bow, his girlfriend Perfuma, Mermista and her boyfriend Sea Hawk."

Bow takes Adora's outstretched hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you; you fixed my dad's car a while back, the white Corolla!"

"Oh yeah, I remember! He told me he had a son studying to be an EMT. Very proud, he was."

Perfuma takes both her hands smiling. "Hi! May I just say that that your aura is stunning!"

"Um, thank you?"

She looks at Sea Hawk. "Hey, wait, I know you...aren't you LadyHawke?"

He laughs. "That's me! I motorboated you on your birthday!"

The blonde blushes but smirks. "Yep."

Mermista rolls her eyes. "He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't dared him to." She then shakes hands with her. "Pleasure to meet you, though. "

"Likewise." She motions to the bar. "We're getting ready to go onstage. Help yourself to drinks, they're on my tab."

"Whoo-hoo!" Sea Hawk makes a beeline for the bar. Bow, Perfuma, and Mermista follow him but say thanks.

Glimmer then looks up at her. "So...I've been thinking about you all week," she says, gazing into those blue eyes that have have haunted her since Monday.

"Have you now?" The blonde grins and leans closer. "So have I. What have you thought about me?" Her voice is low and soft.

Glimmer hasn't drunk any alcohol yet she feels buzzed on the feeling in her gut. She leans forward herself letting a finger trace the mechanic's hip. "I've always wondered: is it true mechanics keep their hands really clean?"

"Oh, most certainly. I could show you later, if you like," she says, leaning down closer.

Anything else is interrupted by Catra yelling "Hey, blondie! Quit flirting with Sparkles and come on, we're starting!"

Adora grumbles and flashes a glare. Then she looks back down at the pinkette. "Sorry; she gets grouchy. "

"I can tell."

"Hey, do you have a favorite song? We'll play it if we know it."

"Will you?"

"Sure, just nothing too new."

Glimmer thinks for a moment. Then she grins, leans up on her tiptoes and whispers into her ear.

The request makes the blonde grin broadly. "Hey, I love that band. So does Catra. We can do that."  
\----  
A few moments later, Glimmer is with the others near the stage as the band--aptly named Mistresses of the Universe--is introduced.

"Hello, Bright Moon!" Catra yells into the microphone. "Are you all ready to rock and roll?!"

There are resounding cheers of "hell yeah!" & "Whoo-hoo!" & "We love you, MOTU!".

"Then here we the fuck go!"

Scorpia taps out 1, 2, 3 on the drums and then they start playing.

Glimmer has to admit, they're pretty damn good.

Catra is on bass and vocals, Scorpia is on drums, Lonnie is on the keyboard, and Adora is lead guitar; they're on backup vocals. They get the whole bar going with several covers ranging from Def Leopard to Tegan and Sara to Springsteen.

Then Catra says with a grin "Okay, guys. We usually don't do this, but someone asked us to play a certain song tonight. And we aim to deliver. Adora, you're up!"

The blonde steps forward. "Hey, all. This song goes out to a cutie I met earlier in the week. Glimmer, this is for you," she says grinning down at the pinkette near the front of the stage.

Glimmer turns bright red but smiles.

Adora starts to sing.

 _"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_  
_You and I might not be the best thing,_  
_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,_  
_But I still want you, want you,_  
_Don't mean to taunt you, if you leave now,_  
_I'll come back and haunt you,_  
_You'll remember, return to sender now, now!"_

Catra joins in.

 _"Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,_  
_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it!"_

Throughout the whole first half of the song, Adora gazes at Glimmer. Her blue eyes are mesmerizing and Glimmer can't help but fall into them.

She now finds herself pressed up to the edge of the stage.

Catra watches them, grinning to herself.

Yep. She's in love at first sight. And from the looks of it, so is Adora.

Near the end, Adora falls to one knee and sings out to the girl.

 _"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_  
_You and I might just be the best thing!"_

Glimmer can't hold it anymore. She reaches forward and grabs the front of the vest, kissing the guitarist hard.

The whole crowd bursts into cheers and whistles.

But they don't hear them, don't hear Catra yelling "Get it, 'Dora!" or Perfuma saying to Mermista "Told you they'd kiss! Pay up!".

It's just them and their kiss.  
\-----  
A few moments later...

Glimmer is waiting outside the bar now. After that kiss, Adora had pulled away from her grinning like an idiot. They did have to finish their set so Adora whispered into her ear "Meet me outside after we're done."

Now she waits, excitement and something else she can't name curling in her belly. So far she's the only one outside save for the bouncer who idly checks her phone.

The doors open and out steps the blonde in question, looking a little bit winded.

It's only two seconds before she flings herself at the girl, kissing her again.

Adora groans and pulls her tighter to her. She turns and pushes her against the brick; Glimmer yelps at the sensation but kisses back harder.

They pull apart due to air being important, panting and gasping. Blue gaze into lilac, shimmering sky into twilight.

Glimmer says in a breathless tone "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Neither have I." The mechanic says just as breathlessly.

"And this is going to sound weird but...I feel like I've been waiting for you, you know?"

A smile grows on the blonde's face. "Me, too."

Then Glimmer smirks. "Not only that, you're super damn hot and I've been thinking about you fucking me since the ride."

Adora's smile turns predatory. "On the risk of sounding crass, I've been thinking about that cute little butt of yours and how you'd look on my blue bed sheets."

They lean toward to kiss again but then...

_"Ahem."_

They both turn to see the bouncer grinning at them.

"You're not going to accomplish anything if you're just talking."

Adora blushes sheepishly. "Sorry, Bubbles. Uh, can you let Catra know I'm heading back to my place?"

"Sure."

Adora then looks at her. "Are you okay with that?"

"Adora I just told you I want you to fuck me, of course I am!" She then says beaming "Let me go tell Bow; he was my ride."

"Gotcha."

They go back inside for a brief moment, and then come back out running toward Adora's car.

Bubbles watches them go and grins to herself. ' _Faye will be happy to hear about this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if anyone can guess where Bubbles is from, they get a 🍪


	21. "Give all to love.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go a little angsty today. Apologies...  
> This was inspired by the writings of curiousscientistkae & eveynull. Go check out their stuff!  
> Serenity is the brainchild of Kaced.  
> And the poem Adora reads is Give All to Love by Ralph Waldo Emerson. You can read it here: https://www.poetrysoup.com/famous/poem/give_all_to_love_144

Queen Glimmer stands at the balcony of her castle. The winds buffet her hair, and clouds swirl around the sky. A storm is on the horizon.

Yet she takes no notice of it. Her heart is heavy and sick.

Adora, her consort, her best friend, her lover, her wife...

Is dead.

She had a feeling that she would outlive her; after all, she was part immortal. Mermista, Sea Hawk, Frosta, Perfuma, Entrapta, Scorpia, Catra, and dear, dear Bow are gone. Even Swift Wind passed on after living a very long and healthy life.

Of the old days, only she and Adora were left.

But now she's alone.

Serenity comes out onto the balcony. She waits for a respectful silence before speaking. "Mama?"

The queen turns. "Serenity."

"They, um, they want to know what they should do with Mom's body."

She thinks. "It will go into the state in the royal chamber. And then we'll bury her in the First Ones' temple. Those were her wishes."

Serenity nods, feeling hot tears prick at the back of her eyes. She sniffles a little and wipes her eyes.

Glimmer sees that her daughter is trying to hold it in. She holds her arms open. "C'mere, honey."

And she does, throwing her arms around her mother and sobbing into her shoulder. The queen holds her tight, stroking her long blonde hair.

"I, I miss her so much already, Mama!" she sobs, looking up into lilac eyes.

"I know. But she's watching over us. And Etheria is finally at peace now."

Serenity sniffles again. "I still miss her."

"I do, too, sweetie. But she wouldn't want us to be sad, would she?"

"...no. No, she wouldn't."

The queen smiles and says "Now go hang with your friends for a while. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You don't need to hang around me while I mope." She kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"...okay. I love you."

"Love you, too, baby."

\-----

It takes all of Glimmer's willpower to sleep in their-- _her_ bedroom that night.

She comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a simple nightgown. She's half-expecting to see Adora sitting on her side of the bed, hair down around her shoulders, reading the latest reports or a book she'd nabbed from the library that day. She almost sees her look up and smile at the sight of her---

But she's not there.

The bed is _empty_.

And what  _used to be_ Adora is lying cold and dead on a platform in the royal hall.

She shakes her reveries out of her head, walks over to the bed, pulls down the covers, and climbs in. She goes to extinguish the lamp but stops.

She remembers something...

" _Whatcha reading?"_

_"Hmm?" Adora looked up at her girlfriend who had just come in. "Oh, George thought I might like this book of poetry. It's really good," she admitted with a grin._

_Glimmer sat down next to her. "I never thought of you as a poetry person. Didn't you just hit things in the Horde?"_

_"Very funny. Yes, I like poetry, I just have never read it."_

_Glimmer situated herself and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Read some to me?"_

_"Sure." She held the book out and began to read._

**_"Give all to love_ **

**_Obey thy heart.."_ **

"Friends kindred days, estate good fame, plans credit and the muse nothing refuse," the queen murmurs softly, gazing up at the ceiling. 

Later on, she had that poem engraved on a small plaque and given to Adora as a present. It now sits at her empty desk, a reminder of that day...

She rolls over onto her stomach, thinking about so many things.

The first time they kissed...

The first time they held hands...

The first time they made love...

_The room was silent save for the sounds of the two people on the bed. The bed creaked and squeaked as they moved together._

_Glimmer arched her spine and moved harder against Adora, sweat beading on her forehead and dripping down as she bent down and kissed her, trying to convey what she wanted to say to her. Adora curled her fingers into the hair on the back of her head and pulled her closer._

_Moving away Adora gasped "Glim, I...I love you. I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too, Adora...gods I love you."_

_Both came in each other's arms, moaning their names and declaring their love._

Glimmer sighs and rolls back over onto her side, gazing at the moon out the window. Not too soon after that night, Adora had proposed to her after a ride on Swift Wind; she had said yes very enthusiastically with both of them crying tears of joy (Swift Wind cried too but claimed it was because his hay fever was acting up).

When Serenity was born it had been of the greatest days of her life, seeing Adora hold this tiny child in her arms; naming her Serenity had been a symbol of all they had fought and loved for.

_The low wail from the crib awoke both of them. Glimmer made to get up since she was the closest but then Adora's hand was on her shoulder._

_"I got her."_

_"Are you sure?" she asked, voice still rough with sleep._

_"You have that meeting in the morning." She pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Let me take care of it."_

_So Glimmer watched as her wife got up their bed and went over to the crib, gently picking up the wailing child._

_"Aww, is my little princess cranky?" She asked; the baby whimpered softly and buried her face into her mother's chest._

_"It's okay, baby, Mom is here." She sat down in the rocking chair that Scorpia carved herself and began to rock back and forth. A low, soft sound came from her as she sang a little lullaby. Serenity's whimpers became less and less, until she was finally asleep, curled in her mother's arms._

_Adora slowly got up from the chair, went over to the crib, and put Serenity back down pulling the blankets up and tucking her in. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, princess."_

The queen brings her hand up to her face, looking at the lines and the marks on her skin. 

When Adora began to show signs of aging, they knew time was slipping away from them.

' _Was this what Mom felt like before Dad was killed?'_

She thought back to a few hours ago when she was with her wife for the last time.

_Even in old age, Adora still looked beautiful. She had a few lines near her smile and crows feet near her eyes, and her once-glorious blonde hair was a silvery grey. Yet she was still gorgeous._

_The end was drawing near with the former She-Ra fading in and out of consciousness as the day went on. Both the queen and princess sat on either side of the bed as they waited._

_Glimmer had dozed off at one point when she heard Adora say "Glimmer..."_

_Her head snapped up to see blue eyes she loved so much gazing at her. "Right here, Adora," she said, taking her hand._

_"I'm...sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"For...for making you...watch me...die."_

_She smiled and brought the hand to her lips kissing it. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, honey."_

_Adora smiled as well and then turned to Serenity who had dozed off herself. "Serenity?"_

_"Huh!" The princess started awake, almost falling out of her chair. "Mom? Wha, what' sit?"_

_Adora took her daughter's hand. "...want you...to promise...me that...you'll...look after your mom."_

_"Of course I will, mom! I promise."_

_She smiled at the two of them."My girls..." she breathed. "...love you both."_

_"We love you, too, Mom."_

_"Adora, we love you. It's okay...we'll be okay."_

_The blonde gave one last smile..._

Glimmer now clutches her pillow to her, sobbing freely into it.

"Why? Why did you leave me, Adora?! I wasn't ready for you to leave yet!" she cries, wanting to not feel this pain anymore.

Then...

She feels a light breeze blowing along her back, almost like a soothing caress. It's followed by the familiar scent of sandalwood, one of Adora's favorite smells.

It's a sign.

A sign that everything would be okay.

Glimmer wipes her eyes, now smiling.

"Thank you...thank you, my darling. I'll see you again one day," she speaks, finally relaxing into the mattress of the bed. She blows out the lamp, curls up, and closes her eyes.

The last thing she hears before she falls asleep is a familiar voice saying...

_"See you again, my love."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...sorry.  
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments down below or on Tumblr or Dreamwidth.  
> The next chapter will be happy, I promise!


	22. A Moment Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lesbian brain decided to add this (after the angst of the previous chapter)...^^;

Perhaps Glimmer should have known this would happen.

After all, since they had begun their relationship she had told Adora that it was  _more_ than okay to give in to their passion for each other. The blonde had been told all of her life that there were some emotions that made soldiers weak and vulnerable.

(It was stuff like that makes Glimmer glad she sucker-punched Shadow Weaver in the face)

But Adora is hardly weak and vulnerable. Oh, quite the opposite. She is strong and kind, smart and gentle...

And completely, totally gay for Glimmer.

But she pushes that thought away for the moment as she has more pressing matters to deal with...

Like the fact that Adora has her pinned against a tree in the Whispering Woods and is kissing her passionately.

They had been dealing with a small Horde patrol and had taken them down pretty quick. But she had remembered her training practice with Bow and Adora and had kicked this one guy's butt...

_The helmeted soldier charged at her, electric baton singing..._

_But she lowered her shoulder and crouched, counting mentally to three..._

_The minute he was upon her she brought her shoulder up into his jaw with a satisfying **crack.** His howl of pain was cut short when she grabbed the front of his uniform and hauled him over her, along with a sparkly punch to his nose (why did he leave his visor open) into a tree._

_She whooped in triumph, pumping her fist in victory, whirling around to see SheRa staring at her with jaw agape and sword lightly clenched in her grip._

...and apparently seeing her girlfriend punch a guy out turned her on...

Not that she's complaining, mind you.

She moans into the blonde's mouth, arching up to wrap a leg around her waist. Adora groans at the action and winds her hands into pink and purple hair. 

They pull apart gasping, darkened blue looking into deep lilac.

"... _fuck,_ baby, that was hot," the blonde says, voice thick and warm with desire, sounding like she's swallowed a cup of gravel.

Glimmer shivers at that. "Was it?"

"Yeah. I see you remember what I told you: use your opponent's force against them," she states, grinning crookedly at her.

Glimmer giggles, looping arms around broad shoulders. "I have an excellent teacher," she says, lightly tickling the hairs on the back of Adora's neck. 

The grin becomes a smirk. "Then...I should reward you for a job well done," she murmurs. 

"Huh? What do you--"

The feeling of rough calloused fingers slipping into her underwear makes her gasp and Adora's mouth on her again makes her groan out loud. When those fingers start to pull down her shorts, she gasps out "Adora! The others, they--"

"Don't care," Adora moans, hurriedly wrenching the clothes down her legs. "Don't fucking care, I want you  _now."_

Glimmer'sprotest dies as suddenly a hot, wet and hungry mouth descends on her throbbing snatch. She cries out, curling fingers into golden hair.

Adora moans into her, grabbing those luscious hips and pulling her closer; she devours her, licking and sucking and nibbling. 

' _She tastes amazing,'_ She thinks. 

"Oh gods, oh gods" Glimmer gasps, grinding her hips into her lover's talented mouth. With Adora eating her out like this, it's not going to take long for her to come...

Adora slips a finger under her chin and into her warmth, causing the princess to yell " _Fuck!"_ loud enough to be heard throughout the whole woods.

She comes in a gush, almost drenching her lover's face and hand. Her head thunks against the trunk of the tree, shuddering and gasping. She hears Adora's low moan and it sets off another orgasm and another until she's spent.

She slides down the trunk to be caught in careful loving arms.

A dry hand brushes hair from her forehead. "Are you all right?" Adora asks, a bit of worry tinged in her voice.

"...holy hell, yes." The princess says, grasping the front of Adora's shirt and kissing her hard. 

When she parts, Adora's self-satisfied smile makes her giggle and push her playfully away. "Oh, don't look so smug!"

"How can I not be when I've made the love of my life cum in the middle of the Woods?" Adora says, nuzzling her. "And hard enough to soak me, I might add."

"Oops."

The blonde chuckles. "Don't be sorry. It means I did a great job and you enjoyed it."

"I did." Glimmer smirks. "I should give you a reward then when we get back to the castle."

"I look forward to it, princess."

(When they get back to the others Bow rolls his eyes, Perfuma blushes, Frosta looks confused and Mermista has a shit-eating grin on her face.

The teasing lasts for a week)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can't tell me that Adora wouldn't _totes_ jump Glimmer after a fight.  
> As always, don't forget to say hi!


	23. A Soft Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think Adora has a soft spot for kids.

The Princess Alliance had rescued a small province near the borders of Plumeria from a Horde patrol. In gratitude, the Chieftain offers to throw them a small feast in their honor. They couldn’t say no to that.

So now they sit as guests of honor at a small place near the main hut…

Save for Adora.

The blonde had automatically eaten the offered food and then went and sat on a tree stump nearby. She sits staring across at where the Horde retreated.

Glimmer knows that this battle had been tough because the Chieftain’s eight-year-old daughter had been accidentally hurt during the melee. Merely a scratch but it had touched something off that caused her girlfriend to attack, nearly beating the enemy to a bloody pulp before they retreated.

Now she’s withdrawn into her thoughts, looking down at the ground with the Sword of Power clutched in her right hand.

The pinkette feels her heart clench at the sight of her normally jubilant-after-battle Adora. The others are concerned as well.

What can they do to snap her out of this funk? Before she’s too far gone?

“Pwincess Gwimmer?” There’s a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see the afore-mentioned daughter on her right. A bandage on her cheek is the only sign of what happened. Behind her are a whole group of kids—boys and girls of various ages and sizes.

“Yes, Your Highness?” she says.

“Why is Pwincess Adowa so sad?” the little girl asks right out. The others nod and Glimmer has to smile at their concern.

“Aw, she just gets sad sometimes; old bad memories,” she explains. Then she says in a conspiratorial whisper “But you know what’ll make her feel better?”

They all press forward eagerly. Hiding a grin, Glimmer tells them “All of you say thank you for saving your kingdom. And,” she holds up a finger, “if you ask her nicely, I’ll bet she’ll play with you.”

“Okay! Come on!” They all run over to where Adora is sitting.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bow asks.

“Just watch, Bow.”

They all observe the princess tapping Adora on her left hand; the blonde starts a little and turns to her. Her brow furrows and she stands up, looking down at the princess and her gang.

As the girl talks, Adora’s expression goes from confused to understanding. A smile grows on her beautiful features; she kneels in front of her and says something that makes the little one giggle, reaching over to ruffle her hair and making her laugh even more. The other kids now crowd around them, talking.

Then the princess grabs her wrist and pulls. Chuckling, Adora is pulled away to wherever the kids are taking her, all chatting excitedly.

Glimmer smiles at the sight. She’d figured out a long time ago that he love had a soft spot for kids; hopefully, this would help.

A little while later, the others are ready to head back to Bright Moon. The only thing is they have no idea where Adora is.

“Should we go look for her?” Asks Perfuma, her freckled face full of worry.

The Chieftain looks over her shoulder; a grin appears on his patrician face and he says pointing “I think she’s currently under attack.”

They all look to see She-Ra making her way over to them, with two boys hanging on to her legs and making her drag them laughing across the ground. Two girls are hanging onto her arms and the chieftain’s daughter is sitting on her shoulders.

She-Ra finally falls to the ground, sending the kiddos giggling off of her and changing back into Adora. “Enough!” she groans, “I’d rather face ten Horde patrols than deal with you guys!”

Perfuma can’t help but laugh. “Too much for you, Adora?” she teases.

The soldier looks up from the earth, grinning back. “I don’t know where they get their energy from. Do you feed them sugar or something?” she asks the chieftain.

He throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, they’re always energetic!”

Adora gets up from the ground, brushing herself off. “Well, they could give anyone a run for their money.”

One of the kids, a boy pipes up “Will you come to play with us again, Adora?”

She grins at him. “As soon as I can, but you have to promise to behave while I’m gone.”

“We will!” they all chorus.

Glimmer feels herself falling in love with Adora even more.

\-----

After dropping off Perfuma, the Best Friend Squad make their way through the Woods.

Glimmer feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up into familiar blue eyes.

“How did you know I needed that?” Adora asks, her voice soft.

The princess smiles. “I know that you felt sad and needed something, or shall we say someone to distract you from getting into that funk you get into sometimes.” She takes Adora’s hand and squeezes it. “I hate seeing you sad.”

The blonde smiles back, bringing her hand up to kiss it. “Thank you, love.”

“Anytime.”

“Oh by the way…”

“Yes?”

Adora grins broadly. “They want you to join us next time. I told them you’re good at hide-and-seek.”

“Well…okay.”

Adora kisses the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't forget to leave a comment and say hi!


End file.
